Summer of Discoveries
by badatgravity
Summary: Summer spent with his two best friends and the youngest Weasley, must be too good to be true. First Fic plz don't flame too much. R
1. A run to clear the head

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I am a student, and therefore own nothing. Harry Potter and all associated trademarks are property of the great Mrs. Rowling. However the plot is 100 mine.

**Chapter 1**

"Sirius is dead," Harry said for the 100th time that day. "There was nothing I could do to stop it…" He seemed to be fighting inwardly about something, as he was jogging down Privet Drive.

Harry could almost be confused for any other teenager. His raven black hair was rarely combed, and his clothes looked just like anyone else's. He was somewhat muscular for his age, but that came with working out twice a day for a week now, and the quidditch training. To any casual passerby Harry would just seem like another depressed 16 year old.

But Harry was different. The first clue to this was the distinguishing scar on his forehead. It got stares from muggles and wizards both. To the muggles, it was an unusual scar. To the wizards, it marked him as "The Boy Who Lived". It is a simple lightning bolt, but the way it was attained was a different story.

It's different because it's what made Harry an orphan. It's what led to his godfather's recent death. And it was what gave him a connection to the last person in the world that he wanted to be connected to.

_Voldemort_.

The name that strikes fear in most wizards' hearts. The muggles, on the other hand, were completely oblivious.

When Harry was just a baby, Voldemort attacked his family. With his parents dead, the Dark Lord turned to the baby. But, when he touched the boy, he was instantly killed. The sacrifice of the mother had placed a mark of love on the boy, something not even he could withstand.

"He's found a way around that barrier already when he used my blood to resurrect himself," Harry mutters to himself as the memory of that night plays through his head. "That night was when this nightmare began."

Then, in his last year, he had finally found out what had driven Voldemort to attack the Potters. "That DAMN prophecy!" Harry let out a burst of anger.

The prophecy that led to the attack on his parents had only recently been revealed to Harry. On the same night he learned why Voldemort had come after him, his godfather had been killed by one of Voldemort's followers.

Voldemort had tricked Harry into believing that Sirius was in grave danger to lead Harry into a trap. Thanks to his friends, and some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry survived that night. Unfortunately, the closest thing to a father that he had ever known hadn't.

So Harry was alone again. "It's all because of Dumbledore, why didn't he just trust me?" Harry heard a small voice in the back of his head. _Would you have trusted you? _

Suddenly a loud pop announced to Harry that his "guard" was unable to keep up on foot, and instead had to apperate to stay with him. "Either keep up, or switch the guard, because this neighborhood already thinks I'm crazy. I'd prefer not to give them a reason to increase that belief."

Mundungus stepped out from behind a parked car. "You know you could always slow down." Harry shot him a glare. "Or I could get Tonks."

With that another loud pop sounded as Mundungus left to get Tonks.

Alone for the first time that summer, Harry stopped to catch his breath. He thought about everything that had happened since he got "home".

The first thing that happened was his hated aunt and uncle leaving him alone for the summer. He replayed that conversation over in his head.

"We're going away." Uncle Vernon stated the moment he closed the front door. "We would hate to have a repeat of last summer." The pudgy man pulled his only son, Dudley closer. "We've left you enough money to get by, don't waste it."

And with that Harry's summer got tons better, for about 10 minutes.

The next thing he knew, he saw a strange owl fly out of the fireplace, drop off a letter, and fly back out. He saw Dumbledore's scrawl on the front _Harry_.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry to be the one to break this news to you, but with your relatives' recent departure, I feel I must. You are not to leave the house. You will again be watched by many of the members of the Order, and I will provide you with a copy of the rotations._

_If you feel something must be provided, simply ask your current guard, and it will be fetched._

_This is not all bad. It will allow for us to continue your Occulmency lessons. I shall be around every Friday night promptly at 8:00 PM. Don't worry about the Ministry, after our recent events, they have already granted you your magic license. You are now a full fledged wizard Harry, do not abuse the privilege. I will arrange for you to also receive training in apparition and even allow you become an animagi, if you wish._

_I will keep in touch._

_Sincerest apologies,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Well did seem to be one good thing that had come out of the summer so far, Ginny. Dumbledore had agreed to allow the Weasley children to stay at his aunt and uncle's, _for now_. When he had heard about it, Harry had been overjoyed. It got even better when Hermione had agreed to come and keep Ginny company. Things went downhill fast.

The twins were always away, either at the Joke shop or with Angelina and Katie. To make matters worse, his two best friends "hooked up", and it seemed that only Harry was surprised about it. That was about the time he had started running. Of course that left him with only one person to hang out with, Ginny.

What a blessing in disguise she was. The only person who understood just how it felt to be taken over by Tom, she was the only one he confided in. Quickly he realized just what she had become in the last few years, and just how over him she was.

With the sound of another pop, Harry started to jog again.

"So, what are you going to do about Ginny?" Harry heard a man's voice say. He turned to see Remus Lupin standing there.

"I thought he was going to get Tonks," Harry said as he shot a quizzical look at the last Marauder.

"Well, I said I needed to talk to you about some things, and they let me take over. So, I repeat my question, what are you going to do about her?"

"I don't know. I mean I like her, she's been there for me for the past week, but she seems to have lost her interest. What would you do?"

"Are you asking me, James, or Sirius?"

"Which was the best with the ladies?" Harry smirked.

"That would be James. Well, since you are limited to the confines of your relatives' house, I suggest you talk to the other borders, and convince them to leave for the night. Cook something really nice for her, and then tell her how you feel. If that doesn't work, nothing will," Remus said in his best impression of Harry's father.

"Well, if it's guaranteed," Harry rolls his eyes, "then I guess I'll give it a shot." By this time they had gotten back to the house.

"If you need any help, Molly would be glad to help. She's also taken the liberty of speaking to the boys, all 6 of them, already, and you're safe…"

"Who hasn't figured it out?" Harry questioned.

"Luckily Ginny, for one," Remus shot back. "Now all you have left is the final conquest," Remus pats him on his back, "don't worry about it, you've got James's charm, and he could get any girl."

"Thanks," and with that Harry stepped into the house.


	2. Supper time

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I am a student, and therefore own nothing. Harry Potter and all associated trademarks are property of the great Mrs. Rowling. However the plot is 100 mine.

**Chapter 2**

With the close of the door things happened rather quickly. It was Friday night, so Harry had to prepare for Dumbledore's arrival. One of the few pick me ups, it was Ginny's night to cook. The only person Harry had ever met who could compare to Hogwart's cooking was Mrs. Weasley, and she had definitely trained her daughter right. "What are we having tonight Gin?" He'd picked up the nickname lately.

"Uhhh, I don't know. How's food sound?" Ginny replied from the kitchen.

In an instant Ron was in the room. "Food, did I hear food?" Ron's eyes searched the counters. "Ginny, why'd you have to get my hopes up?" Ron sulked back toward his room only to get the door slammed in his face. "Hermione, please don't be angry. I'm really hungry, and I haven't eaten in over 5 hours."

"So go eat already, since food is obviously more important than me!"

Harry quickly ducked into the kitchen. "Quite the volatile relationship between those two, huh?"

"Yeah well, it's my brother's fault. From the sound of it he left the room in the middle of a rather fun snogg fest." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to know how you figured that out. Speaking of snogg fests, heard from Dean lately?"

"Now why would I hear from him?" Ginny looked up from chopping an onion.

"I thought you two were dating. Here, let me help." Harry started cutting a carrot.

"Thanks, and what have I told you about thinking? It's dangerous for you to do that when you are clearly so unqualified." Harry snorted. "But anyways, no, we aren't dating; I really didn't feel like a relationship over the summer. Besides, I'll see him when school starts back up, and we'll see where it goes from there."

"You don't want to date _anyone_ over the summer?" Harry reached for a potato.

"Now Mr. Potter, be careful or someone may confuse that as flirting," she said waving the knife at him.

"Well, _Miss Weasley,_ who would ever do that?" Harry shot her a mischievous glance.

"Well, Hermione's right pissed off now. Anything I can do with you two?" Ron looked a little flushed.

"Go tell Monie that dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes, Harry. You," points at Ron, "get those rolls out of the oven."

Harry ran up the stairs to go talk to his good friend about his other good friend. Harry knocked lightly. "Hermione, can I come in?"

"Harry?"

"Yes." He heard the sound of the door unlocking and slowly opened it. "Did he run off at a bad time?"

"When, exactly, would a good time to run off from your _girlfriend_ be?"

"Uh, never?" Harry ventured.

"Well, at least whatever girl cough Ginny you end up with won't be mad at you about that."

Harry picked up and threw a pillow at her. "You have to forgive Ron eventually. He can't help it that his stomach overpowers his heart sometimes."

"Yeah but it shouldn't overpower his "head"."

Harry noticeably cringed, "OK, new rule with you. I don't ask, you don't tell, got it?"

"Gees why are you acting so weird, don't you hear it from Ron?"

"No, see I told him that I think of you only as a sister, nothing more," a look crossed Harry's face. "Besides, Ron cares too much about you to do that."

"Oh, he really hasn't told?" Harry shook his head. "Well in that case, I'll have to _thank_ him later." Hermione ducked as another pillow went flying at her head.

"You are really dirty, for being so smart."

"To quote a famous muggle movie, 'All jocks think about is sports, all we nerds think about is sex.'"

A sudden pounding of feet is heard downstairs. "I think it's time for supper. You can thank Ron afterwards."

Hermione bounced up and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for the talk, and don't worry, I will."

They met up with the siblings downstairs fighting. "Ron, can't you at least wait till the others get here to eat."

"You really should listen to her Ronald," Hermione purred.

As the two women left to finish getting the platters, Ron rushed to Harry. "What did you do to her mate? I've only heard that kind of voice a couple of times and wo…" Ron stopped suddenly because of the swift hand Harry had sent to the back of his head.

"OK, I get it you two. Gees you and Hermione are so meant for each other." Harry cocked his head. "Wait till later to thank me, and I have the perfect idea."

"'K, but does this have anything to do Ginny?"

"God, am I that freaking obvious?"

"No, but Mum and Hermione already talked to me about it. Oh yeah, the food's here." Hermione and Ginny walked in carrying some steaks and potatoes.

"Remind me to thank your mom for teaching me to conjure things. I don't know what we'd do for food without it."

"Is that all you men think about?" Hermione seemed to puzzle over this for a few seconds.

"No, they also feel anger, sleepy, and horny. That about sums it up." Ginny winked at the guys.

"I think we're being insulted Ron."

"Now I thought we had talked about your ability to think, or lack there of." Ginny smirked before saying, "Dig in!"


End file.
